The Secret
by LordofNothing1
Summary: Nico is looking for his best friend, but he will discover something he never knew in the process. One-shot.


**A/N I was looking for Reynico friendship fanfic and I couldn't find much. Then I tried to find Theyna, and I could find much of that either. So here you go, this story was born. This is my first story, for those of you who are interested to know.**

Nico walked through Camp Half-Blood looking for his best friend. He poked his head into the Athena Cabin, where she was supposed to be sleeping.

"Is Reyna in here?"

One of the newer Athena campers, who had dark hair unlike his blond siblings, looked up and smirked at him.

"The praetor left about an hour ago, Death Boy."

"Don't call me Death Boy."

Nico wandered down to the sword arena, occasionally calling out, "Reyna?"

Clarisse was in the arena disemboweling several practice dummies.

"Has Reyna been by here?"

"She hasn't been here all week, punk."

"That's a no then."

Nico walked down to the lake, where Percy was teaching some of the younger campers how to swim.

"Hey, Percy."

"Oh, hi Nico!"

"Have you seen Reyna?"

"Yeah she walked off into the forest a while ago."

"How long?"

Percy concentrated.

"I dunno Nico. More than half an hour ago, because that's when the class started."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem."

Nico walked up the path to the forest. As he was doing so, he passed a daughter of Hephaestus and a son of Vulcan arguing over the best way to make a spiked catapult projectile. Nico decided not to interfere.

Further up the path, Nico spotted a child of Mercury crouching in the bushes. Nico knew this one. He liked to steal things just as much as his siblings, but he was the size and shape of a barrel, with no sense of how to hide.

Nico walked up to him.

"Hey."

The son of Mercury leapt about three feet into the air.

"Dammit Di Angelo, stop doing that!"

"Did you see Praetor Arellano go by?"

"Yeah, about forty minutes ago."

"Thanks."

Nico wandered up the path. He stopped calling for Reyna once he had reached the forest. A whole lot of monsters loved jumping out at demigods in the forest, and it was wise not to attract more attention than he needed to. About five minutes later, by Nico's estimate, he heard laughter coming from up ahead, and a little to his left. He crept forward until the forest opened up a little around him, and he found himself in a small clearing.

Aha! There was Reyna! She was giggling with…

Thalia?

Nico tried to explain this scene to himself, but it became clear to him when Reyna set her head on Thalia's shoulder.

"Tell me more, Thals."

"Well, it so happened that we did find a way to stop Percy from speaking Pig Latin, but only after three hours of us busting up every time he spoke."

"Why did Will do that?"

"Oh he got tired of Percy giving him a lecture every time he went out on a date with Nico, so he had his cabin curse Percy."

Reyna collapsed into a fit of laughter. Thalia laughed right along with her.

Then the two girls stopped laughing and their eyes met. Nico, having had many similar moments with Will, knew what was coming, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The two girls began kissing. A lot.

 _Why did Reyna never tell me she likes girls?_ Nico thought to himself. _After all, I am her best friend._

Nico turned to run, but his foot snapped a twig. He froze, and then silently began cursing himself and the Fates, as well as hoping the girls were too involved with each other to notice.

Nico should've known that he would have no such luck. The two love birds broke off their kiss and stared right at the tree that (luckily) Nico was still concealed behind.

In a panic, Nico tried to wrap shadows around him so that he would blend in more, completely forgetting that Reyna knew he could do so, and what it looked like. Had he could, he would have shadow traveled, but Will still had a sanction on it, even though it had been six months since the Giant War.

Nico then heard Reyna's voice.

"NICO DI ANGELO!"

Nico considered shadow traveling anyway.

"YOU COME OUT FROM BEHIND THAT TREE RIGHT NOW, OR I SWEAR I WILL TELL HAZEL AND WILL YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!"

Nico thought that the threat was low for Reyna, but Nico had been hiding behind a tree while Thalia and Reyna were on a date. Surprisingly, Thalia looked more angry than Reyna.

"How much did you see, _Death Boy_?" Thalia snarled.

"Not much." Nico squeaked.

"How much is not much Nico?" Reyna asked, a little more softly, but not by much.

"Well, the end of Thalia's story and you two kissing a bit."

Thalia and Reyna exchanged glances.

"Well I guess the secret's out Thals."

"I suppose so Reyna."

The two girls smiled and intertwined their hands.

"We're dating." Thalia said.

As if Nico couldn't figure that out for himself.


End file.
